


Für Immer

by LettyLovette



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, school - Fandom, teacherxstudent - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettyLovette/pseuds/LettyLovette
Summary: When a young vampiric woman leaves her vampiric husband, she goes on the hunt to find herself and a meaning. Years have passed and she made many friends and enemies, but could never move on from her husband. When rumor spread of the man's death, she decides to move on.Then her University gets a new history teacher, that's a little too keen for his own good. She already lost her husband, is there anything else she could possibly loose?





	1. Prologue

_At first there was only darkness, bottomless, painless darkness. Did I exist anymore? Was this what death felt like? Questions that should have been racing through my head, merely passed by like a snail. What was this bottomless blackness?_

_Then it was like I had my own little storm cloud over me, raining down torrents of flames. At first it started in my feet. The burning sensation, that feeling as if I were standing in live coals, except I couldn't just step onto the cold grass. The burning traveled lazily, filling my legs with a slow agony, never dulling, never intensifying. As it moved up my thighs, my fingertips began to burn. The fire moved through the muscles, up my hand and through my wrists. It circled around my arm slowly, as if it was searching. That fire, all consuming, cleansing my body of everything including rational thought._

_When it arrived at my chest, I would have sworn to everything I owned, that my heart had been reduced to ash where I stood. That any moment that dark substance would float out on my breath. Breathing became a chore, yet instinct drove my chest to continue._

_Rise...._ _Fall_

_Rise...._ _Fall._

_As the heat approached my throat, it was like someone decided that my cloud of fire was not enough, that there needed to be more somehow and that more involved me swallowing a glowing iron fire poker. My vision was all but gone at this point. I could feel my eyes being open, but all I saw was a dark murky black. My brain was in a panic, nothing coherent in my mind, my thoughts like wild butterflies beating themselves to death on the walls of my mind. I could hear a whooshing sound, similar to an angry river. My eyes widened as something played at the edge of my mind, begging me to just let go._

_I slowly gazed down, a movement in my lap, stirring the feeling still playing just out of reach. Was that the culprit of the sound. Mud brown eyes gazed back at me in horror and the fear in those young eyes quieted my frantic mind. The feeling I had been trying to touch engulfed me without hesitation. I had no need for forming a solid thought, my body knew what it needed. Somewhere in the back of my oddly calm brain, something felt wrong, grotesque almost. However, my body was in no mood to listen, it had a mission now._

_"Yes, my child." That deep, grumbly voice purred near me._

_"Drink" the command was shuttle but my body reacted immediately. My jaw began to ache and I watched the long sharp nail come into my view and slowly drag across the adolescent throat. A thin line of red bubbled up mere seconds after the nail moved. It beaded at first but slowly it built up too much and a crimson droplet started to slowly slide down the side of his throat._

_"Now." Came the barely audible whisper._

_Like a panther, my body pounced, capturing the liquid and clenching down on the soft tissue. He was_ my _pray, and he was weak. It was time to end it. The hot liquid slid down my thoat, coating it in a sweet, tart flavor. It was thick, syrup like, and blessedly amazing._

_I swallowed repeatedly, trying to capture every last drop. A hand fell to the back of my head, soothing my hair._

_"Good girl." That deep voice whispered. The blood stopped and I leaned up slowly. I looked up to meet the gaze of the  man but he was no longer in front of me. I looked down when I heard a cough._

_Dante laid in my arms, gazing up at me in horror._

_"Why...amore." He choked out in a harsh whisper as the blood stained his shirt and my lap. Pain laced through my chest and I started to panic._

_"No, no!" I tried to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat. Pain, guilt, sorrow, everything hit me, all at once._


	2. Chapter 1

  
     I woke up bolting upright in my bed panting; sweat causing the stray strands of my dark and light colored hair to cling onto my cheeks, I looked around the room and quickly recognized where I was, then groaned pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face in the heavy, fluffy blanket settled over my bed. It had been almost 5 years since the last time I had that dream, why was it coming back now. Frustrated, I sighed heavily and threw the thick blanket off and crawled out of bed. I scratched my stomach absently as I looked around the floor of my room. Last night’s outfit was draped loosely over the back of my computer chair and there were a few pairs of shorts laying around the half-full laundry hamper. I looked down at the baggy t-shirt I currently adorned and decided on one of the pairs of black shorts. I slipped into the soft fabric with ease and straightened back up walking toward the bathroom that, luckily, was right across from my room

     I walked in and stepped in front of the mirror. A silver eyed girl stared back at me, and with a sigh, I grabbed a hairband from my wrist. I tied the long, hip length mane of hair I had, into a messy bun and dropped my arms. A small set of lines adorned the soft spot between the shoulder and neck base, reminding me of the one who convinced me to adorn the marking. With a snort I shook my head at myself and turned, flipping off the light switch. Now wasn’t the time to think about him.

     I walked the short distance into the living room and looked around. It was still the same slightly messy room that we had left last night, except today there was a petite blonde laying on the couch, intent on something in her lap. I walked into the kitchen silently and pulled the fridge open. It made an odd, ripping noise and seconds later a sequel filled the air.

     “Rose, you asshole, is it so much to ask that you make some kind of noise when you arrive!?” I saw the panicked voice of my roommate. I straightened enough to peek at her over the fridge door, a grin in my eyes, but an otherwise unamused expression on my face. She glared at me over the couch throwing a pillow in my direction. I chuckled, dodging and catching the fluffy object and looked back into the fridge. It was a very simple, cheap one. It had a few shelves and the freezer was on top in a second compartment, with its own door, pretty basic. After a once over of its contents I decided to pull the leftover sushi out of the fridge.

     “This is insane,” Rachel called from the sitting area. “What is so insane?” I asked as I plated our sushi, it was a little dry but that wasn’t too surprising. We had ordered it from this handy little delivery service yesterday after all. 

     “This druid, he just bought out another rising computer company. Something about self-driving cars or something.” She said as she set down the holographic newspaper she had been scrutinizing. I looked at it for a moment as I joined her on the couch, setting the pillow down as I contemplated whether I wanted to really look at it or do something else like continue to eat.

     The “supernatural” world as the humans had begun calling it, had our own “news system” and there was even a group set specifically to keep it updated as soon as something happened within our world. I decided to pick it up after setting the plate of sushi on the coffee table.  
“Ah, it’s interesting that they can never get a picture of him,” I muttered chuckling. There was a flash of light beside me and I turned my head slightly to look at Rachel.

     “Yeah cause you blood freaks still pop up on camera.” She said looking at her phone screen then turning it towards me. I looked at the side of my head on the phone then looked at her raising an eyebrow. She shrugged retrieving her phone. I simply chuckled and started to scroll through the hologram.

     “He may not be a “blood freak” you know,” I said looking through the article.

     “So? What if he is? That would be the simplest explanation as to why he can’t be captured, and according to crime shows it's almost always the simple explanation.” I rolled my eyes laughing a bit.

     “You just proved that it does, I show up on camera right?’ She frowned a bit looking at the mobile phone in her hand.  
I had been hearing news about this druid buying out major corporations. Many had tried snapping pictures of the male but he remained elusive. I sighed a bit and set the hologram back down. It closed into a small box and I pushed it into the center of the table. It made a cute ornament since it was decorated in the witchy markings that Rachel loved.

     “Man, this stuff is good, I can’t believe you never experienced it in all your mighty years, mother.” I rolled my eyes chuckling at the term. She loved to tease me about being such an old vampire. She wasn’t a big fan of them but it had seemed that I had won her over after a few months.

     “It is a modern dish, the only similar dish I had consumed prior would be a fish dish that had small balls of rice covered in different types of seeds. It periodically came with strips of fish on the side, depending on the season.” I said shrugging a bit.

     She looked at me with a flat expression and sighed a bit. “Fucking leeches.” She grumbled halfheartedly, stuffing a bit of tuna sushi into her mouth. I picked up a piece and looked at the tattoo on my arm. I had just settled down in a growing town when tattoos had become a mainstream activity, and in pursuit of changing and hiding, I decided to get one. It was a representation of a very important person in my past. It had turned into a full sleeve tattoo, as the humans referred to it as, over the last decade or so though. It had our favorite flowers, a representation of where we had gotten married the first time, and many other memories we had shared over the long span of years.

     “I remember,” Rachael said between bites of sushi.

     “You were such a naturalist when we met, now look at you, full of ink and metal.” She said poking one of the multiple piercings in my ear. I shrugged a bit and she raised an eyebrow.

     “Tell me something, woman to woman.” I raised an eyebrow at the witch.

     “Why do you never wear it?” She asked pointing at the chain that was nestled against my collarbones and chest. It slipped past the top I was wearing and at the bottom hung a very old, delicate, hand-carved wedding ring.

     “Because it’s part of a past I’ve spent too many years trying to forget,” I said yawning.

     “Are you ever going to tell me what happened?” She asked quietly gazing at me with a worried expression. I sighed deeply, shifting my legs.

     “You know my entrance into the the...leech world,” I glanced at her with a slight grin and she wrinkled her nose at me playfully.

     “Wasn’t exactly leisurely. My husband saved my life, without a doubt, but when you spend hundreds of years killing and ripping children from their families, I don’t know” I shrugged.

     “It just kind of eats at you.” She gazed at me with a soul reaping look. I sighed rubbing my face,

     “There were these twins,” I muttered gazing at the coffee she had set on the table, that I had just noticed.

     “My husband had started to become overly narcissistic and very power hungry. As a result, I became harsher, less forgiving. At the time he would send me back these kids and it wouldn’t occur to me that they were confused and scared, lord knows he wasn’t known for his gentleness. Incidentally, it just pissed me off that they didn’t learn as fast as I had thought they should…” I hesitated as the memories I had been suppressing for years started returning to me.

     “You killed one of them, didn’t you?” Rachel said quietly looking at me worriedly.

     “Two of them, the only set of twins I had ever seen, at the time. I look back at it now, and I know they were just terrified because their parents had been abusive and in that period of history, twins were considered the devil's work. I didn’t even think about it, I just ripped their throats out and left them to lay when they didn’t do what I said fast enough.” I shook my head and shifted.

     “It was right after that, it had dawned on me, I had become a monster and it was because of how unrelenting my husband had become. He influenced me so fully when he came back. He would even take me to massacres and public executions and would even teach me in depth all the ways he had learned to kill people, using the most brutal methods as he could come up with. I sighed taking a bite of the slightly dry rice and fish.

     “So, I left. I had intended to travel on my own and find myself, uninfluenced by him. Then word on the grapevine said he had gone feral basically. I couldn’t walk back into a life of killing when I had discovered how pointless it was.”

     I smiled slightly. “So I made my own coven. I wanted to prove, we could create a family without violence and death. I had just got them settled, and left to look for my husband. I had achieved my goal, I wanted him to see it. I wanted us to live with this coven, like a full family.” I swallowed a lump that started to form in my throat. “I remember it like it was just yesterday. I had heard that he was taking refuge in a military town. I was somewhat proud of him for joining an organization that, although killed, did it for a good purpose. So I went to the town, found the home he had taken residence in.” I set the food down and pulled my knees to my chest.

     “It had started raining, I had run into the house thinking that since I was his wife, It would be alright. I searched the entire house, couldn’t find him. Then I went the master bedroom.” I rubbed my head chuckling but there was no humor in it.

     “He was just laying there, he looked so peaceful. But...he wasn’t there.” I shook my head, gently stroking the wedding ring.  
“I later found out, his military mates swore he had been unintentionally poisoned. Metal poisoning or something. They knew exactly who I was though, Dante had spoken so lovingly and fondly of me.”

     I looked to the left at the ornate black box, settled on an old bookshelf.

     “Gave me his American flag, and,” I pulled the chain all the way free of my shirt.

     “Even his dog tags,” I muttered looking at the engraved words. I slipped the chain back into my shirt.

     “They swore he had lost the ring during a mission though.” I shook my head and sighed deeply.

     “He was so proud of me, and I wasn’t there for him. I still keep in some semblance of contact with his old mates, but it haunts me. Even today I have nightmares.”

     “They don’t blame you, why do you blame yourself?” She asked after a moment.

     “Because I wasn’t there. I should have been there for him, that’s what a good wife did. Supported her husband in everything. Instead, I left, I left him alone, and therefore it is my fault.” I muttered sighing deeply.

     “So, is that why I’ve never seen you go after another man?” I nodded looking at the food.

     “Fucking leeches.” She said in an exasperated sigh. I looked at the woman confused.

     “I’m pretty damn sure he wouldn’t want you moping around like an angsty teenager.” She said then yawned.

     “Grow up, get laid, Jesus. It’s too early for this heavy shit.” She said shaking her head.  
Silence fell over us as we ate the last of the leftovers. “Well on a lighter note, we have History in an hour.” She said yawning.

     “Maybe he’s a model.” She said smirking at me as she gracefully untangled herself from me and gathered up our dishes, heading to the kitchen

     “Maybe the druid dude is like some old oil tycoon that wants to get famous again.” Rachel said with amusement from the kitchen.  
I raised an eyebrow as I stood to begin the daily pursuit for a clean pair of socks. “Or maybe he’s just a normal dude trying to make a living, and by chance, happened to get lucky,” I said walking toward our washer and dryer duo that sat right behind the kitchen.

     “That is a very fair point,” Rachel said looking at her phone, “but I am going to continue hoping otherwise.” She said defiantly as she walked to the door looking for her shoes. “Unlike your kind, mine is going out of style.” She said with cold amusement.

     I grabbed a pair of fresh socks from the dryer and pulled them on quickly then headed for the door. We always kept our bags packed and near the front door, fully prepared to be grabbed on the way out so we could leave at the latest possible time. We then thought to started keeping the laptops in our bags and plugged up. Rachel decided to unplug both and stuff the chargers in the bags, handing me my own bag as I approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments or feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here. Lemme know what you all think! any comments are helpful!!


End file.
